Reasons for You
by xXxAlexJayxXx
Summary: Bella is a Med. student @ Johns Hopkins and practically has no life. She helps little old ladys with their dogs, and lives by herself. What happens when the handsome, absolutely tantalizing Edward comes along? Summary isnt good! Future lemons!Plz review:
1. Meeting him Sort of

Hey! This is my first FanFic! Please read and review!!! No reviews, no more chapters! sowwy!!! :(

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters, i just like to play with 'em! :D

Enjoy!

PS. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ANYTHING AT ALL!!!!! :D THANK YOU

Ch. 1

"Bella you have to get out more. And you have to STOP worrying about your grades! You're doing fine!" my friend Alice said to me while we were walking to Starbucks.

"Alice you have to understand that it's really important for me to get through the next 4 years. I'm in medical school for crying out loud! It's not like I can pass through with C's. I have to get good ass grades to make myself a doctor, and, frankly, I don't have time to go out. To anywhere!" I sighed, feeling the burn in my legs as I walked faster to Starbucks, which was only a block or two away now.

Alice was keeping an easy pace, which was faster than mine, so I had to hurry it up. I began to breathe heavily, and was now sweating on my forehead.

"But you can pass without even TRYING Bella! You can soooo get out more! Even with you being in medical school." She said, throwing her hands up in the air as if to prove her point. I stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. I didn't want to have this talk with Alice. We've had it a million times before and we always end up more tense than the last time.

She thinks that I should go out and have fun and, possibly even get a boyfriend. God knows I need one, but I can't. Not at the moment anyway. I'm busy with school work, and I don't want to make it a habit of going out when things are stressful.

This is my first year at Johns Hopkins University, and I know I'm lucky to be here. I can't just take advantage of that.

We got to Starbucks and ordered our usual. We got a table and made ourselves comfortable. Classes started in an hour so that gave me plenty of time to finish my coffee, and maybe even finish this stupid conflict between me and Alice.

"You need a guy." Alice suddenly said. I looked up from my purse, because I was looking for my iPhone, and just looked at her.

"No I don't." I said curtly, and began looking for my phone again.

"Yeah you do. How long has it been since you got laid?" she asked, and at that very moment, an old lady, about 70, walked by our table. She glared at me and Alice, and I blushed deeply. Alice didn't even flinch.

"That is none of your business!" I hissed at her quietly, looking around to see if anybody else had heard her. Nope, not a single soul.

"Honey, considering the way you answered me I'd say more than six months." Alice said, patting my hand warmly. I snatched it away.

"Alice! Seriously, I am soo not up for this conversation. Especially in public." I said, finally finding my phone and seeing if I had any messages.

"Honey, I know you care about what you get on your tests or whatever… but six months is a LONG time." She said, grabbing hold of my hand.

Just then a guy walks past our table and totally looks down my low-cut v-neck sweatshirt. I put out my foot, and he trips on it, practically eating the floor.

"Ass whole" I growled at him, and he scrambled away. Alice looked at me with a smug smile on her face.

"What?" I sighed, deleting the messages I got from Mike, the obsessed psycho who loves me.

"You totally just scared a guy cute enough to be hot, and you trip him and make him scramble out of here like a scared little girl. Do you see anything wrong with that picture?" Alice asked me, opening her eyes wide.

"Um... Am I supposed to?" I asked, confused. He'd looked down my shirt! What was I supposed to do?

"Sweetheart I will hook you up with someone. Don't you worry about a thing." Alice said, patting my hand once again.

We finished our coffee and treat and headed out. We walked to the school in silence for Alice was furiously texting her boyfriend Jasper and I was thinking about what I should do with my life.

I was 21 years old, a freshman in medical school, living on my own, in my own house because I'm loaded, have three dogs, Hershey, Candy, and Coco, whom I love to death, no boyfriend, and I haven't gone out to "relax" in about six months. I was pretty sad.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" said some random guy passing by me and Alice. I looked at him and glared. What a loser.

"See you later Alice. You are coming to my house later right?" I asked her, going into my building while she started going towards hers.

"Yeah! Girls night! Out!" she said, and pumped her arms in the air. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

As I walked into the building I was looking down at my cell phone, and felt a blow to myself. I fell to the floor, and let out a huff. Gosh that hurt.

"Watch where you're going, cluts…" muttered the person responsible for my possible bruise. He held out his hand and I took it, not wanting to stay on the dirty floor. I looked up into my attackers eyes, and gasped.

He. Was. Beautiful. He had unusually colored bronze hair, and was kind of messy; he had green eyes that just were so beautiful. I felt as if I were falling into them. High cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips made this guy look like a god standing before me. I stood up and, even in my five foot four inch stature, I could see that he was taller than most guys here. He was at least 6 feet.

I instantly snapped out of it when I realized what he had said.

"You're the one who crashed into me, incase you don't remember!" I muttered angrily.

"Excuse me? You're the one not watching where you're going!" he said, anger creeping into his voice.

"What?! Are you seriously going to go with that lame ass excuse?" I said, trying to pick my stuff up off the floor. He didn't bend down to help.

"It's not an excuse! It's the truth! Look lady, I don't know what you're problem is and, frankly, I don't care. Just watch where you're going next time." He said, and jogged off to wherever he was going.

What an _ass!_ I thought to myself.

I finished picking up my books that had fallen out of my bag and walked quickly to class. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late.

xXx

"SO he like completely ran into you? No sorry? Nothing?" Alice asked me when had heard the whole story at my house later that day.

"Yeah, he looked in a hurry though. But gosh I just wanted to hit him. But at the same time not, you get me?" I said, trying on a dark blue top that Alice said brought out my best features. Alice shook her head.

"No not really Bells. How can you want to hit someone, but NOT want to hit him? Makes no sense." She said, applying mascara for the thousandth time.

"I wanted to hit him because he was a complete jerk, BUT I didn't want to hit him because he was the hottest man I have EVER seen in my lifetime. No lie." I said, putting on my white skinny jeans that did wonders for my rear.

"Really?" Alice asked curiously, looking over at me from the mirror.

"Yeah. Like wow. I wonder…" I trailed off thinking about something that would totally make Alice laugh with joy.

"What? You wonder what?" Alice said, jumping up and down, and running towards me, grabbing my hands in hers.

"Nothing… it probably wouldn't happen anyway." I said, turning away from her and trying to hide a smile.

"No Bella please! Tell me! Please? I'll do anything!" she said, looking like if she were on the verge of crying. I laughed out, unable to contain myself.

"Gotcha. No just kidding. But I was wondering if Jasper knew him. Just so, you know, I could… hit him." I said, shrugging casually. Alice jumped up and down with joy.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You have the hotts for a complete stranger! How romantic! And sexy! This should sooo be a movie." She squealed. I laughed because she made sound so real, when in my mind, even though I'd actually lived it, it seemed pretty far stretched.

"Alice, I just wanna make him apologize for what he did. Nothing else. And I do not have the hotts for him." I said, finally putting on my ankle high boots. I looked… pretty good compared to what I normally look like. Plain.

"Yeah ok. Sure!" Alice said, rolling her eyes. I rolled my eyes back, and put on the finishing touches for my first night out in over 6 months. Christmas break was here, and I was gonna cute loose. Maybe…

"Hey baby…" Jasper Hale said, giving Alice a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bella." He said to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek too. Alice and I smiled.

"Hey, now where are we going? Your girlfriend won't tell me…" I said, getting into Jasper's car, and crossing my arms. It was pretty chilly out. And I'm wearing like three jackets!

"Oath Bella. She made me recite an oath. I can't tell you. Sorry." Jasper said, getting into the drivers seat.

"Fine! Be that way Jasper." I said, feigning my anger. We all laughed after I cracked a smile.

"Alright babe. Take us to the chosen place." Alice said to Jasper, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and begged it wasn't a singles place. That'd be the death of me.


	2. Morning After

Ch. 2

"Alice…" I groaned, turning over on my side.

"Bella, honey. Wake up. We have to go walk the dogs. I would do you the favor but Coco doesn't like me very much…" she said, pulling on my arm.

"Alice. Cut. It. Out!" I said, opening my eyes widely and turning towards her.

"Bella get up NOW!" she said angrily. Oh my gosh. I'd never had Alice this angry at me before. But I wasn't going to let that stop me from being cranky.

"Fine, but only because I love my dogs. NOT because of you. For any reason." I said, getting up off the bed. Alice left me, going down stairs to, I suppose, make me breakfast. She was always doing things like that.

I went to my closet and got the ugliest sweatpants there, not caring what Alice said about how it didn't help my curves. I didn't know I had curves but whatever. Got my white tank-top, even though I was wearing a black bra, and got ready to go outside for my daily walk with my favorite companions.

As I went down the stairs, I saw that they were already standing in front of the door, tails wagging a mile a minute. As I descended down the stairs, I yawned and almost tripped, but caught myself at the last minute. Gosh darn it! I was such a cluts! I went slower but eventually got down to ground level and I greeted all my dogs.

"Bella!" I heard from behind me. At the exact same time I heard clank and rushed footsteps towards me. I turned to see and feel Alice run towards me and slam into me.

"Oomph!" I huffed, going back a couple of steps.

"Alice…" I said out of air. She stepped away from me, and glared at me.

"What are you wearing?" she asked furiously. I looked down at my outfit and decided she thought I looked like a little slut, with my black bra and white shirt and all.

"Um, jogging clothes?" I said, making it sound like a question. Alice punched me hard on the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"Bella, those clothes are hideous on you! And your shirt looks slutty! I mean really! What were you thinking just now?!" she said, getting my hand and pulling me towards my counter, sitting me down, and putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. She even made me a biscuit!

"That I hated you and that I can't believe you woke me up. Especially after what happened last night…" I said slowly, taking a bit of my biscuit.

"Bella, honey, I know it was embarrassing, and I don't blame you for wanting to NOT wake up… but Coco hates me." She said, serving me orange juice. This is actually pretty funny. She was in MY house and she was serving ME. I should be serving HER. But Alice always seemed to do that. She was always taking care of people like that.

"What about moving on and forgetting the embarrassing?" I asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Oh, yeah. That too." She said as an after thought. "Now… about those clothes…" she muttered to herself, picturing me in, I can only imagine.

"Alice, I am not going to change. I feel comfortable like this. I'm gonna go out with a jacket anyway. It's cold out. Fall remember?" I said to her, wanting to finish my breakfast.

"Want coffee?" she asked, glaring at me. I smiled widely.

"Yes please." I said, finishing the last of my breakfast.

"You were hungry weren't you?" Alice asked me, eyeing me wearily.

"I guess so. So… we gonna walk those dogs or not?" I said, hopping of the chair and putting on my sneakers, which I always kept next to the door.

"Yeah hold on. Let me get the coffee ready, and then we can go. And go put a goddamn jacket on. You look ready for anyone. Gosh…" Alice said, muttering something incomprehensive after. I shook my head amused.

It was amazing how Alice could make such a big deal out of clothing. Its just clothes! And I was going jogging around the park, not walking down the run way. But as Alice always put it, life is a run way. What-EVER!

When I finished putting on my sneakers, I went up-stairs to get my hoodie. It was chilly out, but I was somewhat accustomed to the Maryland air now, and it didn't bother me as much, but it was still chilly.

I found my favorite Blue Jays hoodie and headed out of my room, down the stairs again where the wonderful smell of coffee enveloped me.

"Is the coffee ready now?" I asked Alice eagerly. She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes, clearly not liking my outfit.

"Impatient aren't we? Yeah it's done. Serve me a cup will you? I gotta call Jasper, tell him I'm going for a run." She said, getting her phone, and dialing his number.

"It's just a jog Alice. You aren't going out into the city. He doesn't have to know where you are 24/7." I said, getting two mugs to put the coffee in.

"I want him to know where I am. I don't want him to worry if he calls and I don't pick up…" she said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Whatever…" I said, and took a sip of the coffee. No sugar, no cream. Just perfect. "Mmmm…" I said, savoring the taste.

"Does that have anything in it?" she asked me, wrinkling her nose. I shook my head, and gave her the other cup, which had cream AND sugar. Gross. She took a sip and mimed that it was good. I nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Jazz? Hey baby. How're you feeling?" _Pause._ "Yeah you hit it pretty heavily last night. Take two Advil… it'll help." _Pause. _"Yeah she's good. A little cranky, and her fashion sense is worse than usual, but other than that, she's fine." _Pause. _"No we're going for a jog now." _Pause._ "Yeah I'll tell her you're sorry… don't worry. She knows it's not your fault honey." _Pause._ "Honey, honey I gotta go. Bye love you. See you later. Muah!" Alice said, me only being able to hear her side of the conversation.

"What's he sorry for?" I asked her curiously. She rolled her eyes.

"For last night, even though it wasn't his fault." She said, taking another sip of coffee.

"But he didn't do anything…" I said, narrowing my eyes a bit.

"Yeah I know, but he still thinks it's his fault… I told him its not, but you know Jazz." She said, throwing one hand up in the air.

"Yeah, I know. Tell him its okay. Not his fault. Mine. Anyways," I said, putting my mug into the sink, "lets go. My babies have been waiting for me to take 'em out."

I walked to my hallway closet and got my three leashes. I gave Hershey's leash to Alice, he seemed to like her more than the other dogs did, and I got Candy's and Coco's.

We headed out the door and started walking slowly, as to not tire the dogs too quickly.

"Ugh… I'm full." I said, patting my belly, which was swollen with fullness.

"Well, I'd be surprised if you weren't. You practically ate the plate in front of you." She said, trying to control Hershey from running to the park. I laughed.

"Did not. But I was pretty hungry. Did you eat anything?" I asked her.

"Yep, way before you woke up. And by the way, I owe you a new cup. I dropped mine by accident and it broke. I cleaned it up before I woke you up too." She said, looking at a little old lady that was having trouble walking her dog just in front of us. It was Mrs. Masen.

"Hi Mrs. Masen!" I shouted, so she could here me. She was my witty neighbor and I loved to hear her talk about the old times. She looked over to me and smiled.

"Hello Isabella. How are you today?" she asked, and stopped her dog from going anywhere. That wasn't a problem because the dog had taken a liking to Alice and Hershey right away.

"I'm good thank you. Um, are you having trouble with Adam?" I asked her. Adam was her very big, very energetic four month old St. Bernard.

"He's been a little jumpy lately. In a good way though. I don't know what's gotten him so happy. My grandson gave him to me and I just couldn't say no. Now I have to take care of him… but he's so big." She sighed, and fixed the leash she had attached to her wrist.

"If you want Mrs. Masen, Alice and I could walk him every day. We do that with my dogs anyway. And I'm sure he'll try to impress mine by behaving, and that way you could have some free time. And I wouldn't mind one more dog. Especially if he's a sweetheart like Adam." I offered. Mrs. Masen was the best. She was fun, energetic, out-going, witty, full of laughter, and very, very funny. But, as it did to most people, age was catching up to her. She was almost 70 and not many nearly-70-year-old people can deal with a growing St. Bernard.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be able to pay you though… and I don't want you doing this because you feel bad for me. That'd make me mad Isabella." She said, throwing a pointed look at me.

"I'm sure Mrs. Masen. And if you want, afterwards, I can come over and help you clean or whatever. Just to ease your burden." I said, taking the leash from her. I saw her visibly relax.

"I want you to come over Isabella. And your friend too. But, I only want you two over for tea. Now run along now. Don't want you getting frostbite. Hurry back!" Mrs. Masen said to us, shooing us away. I smiled at Alice, and she gave me this 'I think you're absolutely crazy' look. I just laughed it off.

We walked all the way to the park and let the dogs loose inside the pen. Alice and I sat down on a bench and laughed every time Coco, Candy, and even Hershey snapped at Adam. He can be such a pain sometimes. Even to his own kind.

All of a sudden Alice faced me and turned serious. I looked at her questioningly.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella we need to talk." She said, breathing a huff of air.

"About what?" I asked suspiciously.

"About last night. About what happened with you and that Edward guy…" she said, and I slumped against the bench, not wanting to replay the events that could possibly turn my life around. For the embarrassing…


	3. Night of

Ch. 3

"Alice, did we really have to go out in this weather? It's freezing!" I said, trying to bury myself in my jackets.

"Bella you whine too much. Now, c'mon. Let's go inside." Alice said, hugging her jackets and grabbing hold of mine and Jasper's hand.

The club at night was spectacular. The blue lights on the outside were glowing beautifully against the black walls, and the people were all covered in neon paint. I loved the look and feel it gave off. Sensual but comfortable. It was almost as if it was made like this for me. But I knew not to think like that because that was real corny.

"Bella! You want something to drink?" Jasper yelled in my ear, even though it sounded only like a whisper. He tried to make it sound louder but "Down" by Jay Sean was blaring from the speakers around the club. I just nodded in response and Jasper left Alice and me alone on the dance floor. Alice took off her jackets and motioned for me to do the same. I shook my head because I was freezing my ass off.

All of a sudden she took out her phone and started texting furiously. She pressed a button and put it back in her bra. Seconds later my phone starts vibrating in my back pocket. I check it and I have a message from Alice.

I open it and it says:

**Take them off. It'll get hot in a few, and you're gonna start drinking now. It'd be like dying of a heat stroke if you keep them on… "/**

I nodded to her, and she smiled in approval. I should've thought of that before! Gosh, I felt stupid. I took off my jackets and was left in my original outfit. Nice blue shirt that showed off my curves, white skinnies with black ankle high boots.

Alice was wearing a black dress that was amazing! The neck line was to her waist, and was very short. Almost like a shirt, and with that and her amazing Louis V's her legs looked miles long, even though she was only 4'11.

Jasper came back with three beers. I personally thought starting with beers was the right way to go. Start with the light weight, end with the heavy. That's my motto. For drinking.

"Bella, Jazz and I are gonna dance. Wanna join?" Alice asked me. I shook my head.

"No thanks. You guys end up making out anyways." I said nonchalantly.

Jazz burst out laughing and Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Your loss." She said, and pulled him to the middle of the room.

As I stood there, not really knowing what to do alone at a club, I went to the bar and ordered another beer. Alice said drinking was going to warm me up, but I needed it to happen faster.

"Here you go miss." Said the bartender, winking at me. Ew. He had to be at least my dad's age, which was gross beyond compare.

As I sipped my beer, I looked out into the dance floor and searched for, involuntarily of course, good looking guys. There were a couple of hotties, of couple of naughties who winked my way, but no one who really appealed to me.

Then… then something caught my eye. Really unusual bronze colored hair, and the person with it was _very_ tall.

My breathing hitched for a second, and then I forced myself to take slow and steady breaths. Why did seeing those coincidences make me get butterflies and make my palms sweaty? The guy practically assaulted me and didn't even help me up. And he insulted me! I shouldn't feel this! Maybe it was just nerves… I mean, I did say that I was going to make him apologize for what he did to me. I told Alice so, and I want to make him do it.

But what if it's not him… what if it's some weird coincidence that someone has the same color hair and close height of my alleged attacker? _Or maybe it's because you're obsessing over this guy, even though you don't know him, and he made you weak in the knees when he spoke those mean words to you and when you looked at him. _My subconscious thought. I shook my head vigorously, shaking the thought away.

No. No way was I admitting that.

Because it's not true… of course. Pssshhhh. Please. Me attracted to an asswhole? I think not.

With that thought, I mustered all the confidence and balls I could and made my way to the beautiful unusually colored hair.

"Hey! You!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Fortunately, and embarrassingly, the music stopped for a moment so everyone in the club looked my way. Including pretty boy. He looked at me blankly and I pointed at him.

"You… get over here. I wanna talk to you about something." I said, getting in his face. He looked at me, looking like he was gonna burst out laughing at any moment.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, poking him in the chest. He ceased my wrist and instantly changed his expression. He looked like he was gonna kill me. I gulped. If the music hadn't started up again, I would've sworn half the club would've heard it.

"Do not poke me again." He said in my ear. His voice was menacing and sounded dangerous. Like he would do anything when he was mad. And yet, his voice reminded me of liquid sex. Gosh, it was just so sexy. I swear I could feel myself starting to get wet.

Oh my gosh! I barely knew the man and he just sorta threatened me! What is _wrong _with me?

I whipped my hand away from his grasp and grabbed his wrist. He looked at me confused, even though some of the anger still lingered, and didn't pull away.

I pulled him away from the noise and led him to one of the private rooms the club had. He didn't say no, but I could tell that from the expression on his face that he thought I was either drunk or effing crazy.

When I got to a quiet enough room, I sat him down on the bench they had there and stood in front of him and crossed my arms.

"Remember me?" I asked him, and cocked my head to the side. He looked at my face for a couple of unnerving minutes before recognition dawned on his perfect features.

"Oh yeah! You're that girl who bumped into me in the morning! Yeah… you were a bitch!" he said laughing. While he doubled over laughing, I just stood there. In complete and utter shock. _I'm _the bitch. The rude one? Wow…

"Are you kidding me? You bumped into me! And you didn't even have the humanity in you to help me pick my things up! And supposedly I'm the bitch?" I said. I could feel my face flush in anger. He just sat there, chuckling and looking at me.

"I honestly don't think its funny." I said, and sat down on the bench across from his. This whole effing room was benches only.

"Look, lighten up. We bumped into each other. No big deal!" he said, slapping his thighs. It sounded like it hurt but he looked unfazed.

"I almost got late to class! And that's not what I'm mad about… you didn't even say sorry…" I said, not believing that I actually said that. And to make matters worse, I sounded like a child asking for forgiveness from that one stranger you really wanna be friends with but they were mean to you. Ugh! I was sooo pathetic.

"Sorry? You want me to say sorry? That's why you sought me out in a club?" he asked. I looked up from the floor, which I had unconsciously looked down to, and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe…" I squeaked. God! I wanted to stab myself multiple times just for that stupid word. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked me, and stood up. He was pacing around the room now, and looked concentrated.

"Um… look… I… forget I came here. And that I said anything." I mumbled, and stood and headed for the door. The blush that had started in my cheeks the moment I said I wanted him to say he was sorry, was now all over my face and neck, well I could feel it there, and was making me very hot and uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" he asked all of a sudden, rushed in a way. I looked at him and looked at his crazy expression.

"Isabella… but most people just call me Bella." I said quietly.

"I'm Edward. And to make things okay… I'm sorry… that you couldn't suck it up and move on Isabella." He said, moving towards me. Then he moved around me towards the door. God I wanted to hit him.

All of a sudden, I started getting queasy. It can't be the drinks, because I had only two beers and usually I can hold much more than that.

"Edward!" I gasped, and grabbed onto his sleeve. He turned around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"You really have a problem girl. Let go of me." He said, wiggling his arm out of my grasp.

"I--- cant--- stand…" I gasped, and then, my legs gave out.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" he asked me, crouching right beside me. I was gasping and desperately looking for air.

"Call--- a---doctor!" I gasped.

"I am a doctor! Or… almost one at least…" he mumbled. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he looked at me sharply. I glared at him.

"Oh right! Alright! Um…" he mumbled, looking for his phone in his pockets and his eyes were darting at me every couple of seconds. I was breathing a little better, but my throat still felt constricted. Now, I was feeling a bit nauseous.

"Oh my gosh! You're so pale! What's wrong?" he said, forgetting his phone.

"I feel very weak… and I wanna barf…" I said, closing my eyes.

"Look Bella, I think you're having a panic attack. Actually, I'm pretty sure you're having one. So what I want you to do is, try to breath evenly in and out, and think about a happy place. Maybe someone you tend to be happy with. Someone who brings back good memories." He said. Wow, he sounded like a doctor! A real one!

I did as I was told and after a couple of deep breaths, my heart rate slowed, my breathing became more normal, and I felt the feeling coming back to my legs.

"How do you feel?" he asked me after a couple of minutes. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and…

Barfed. All over his shirt and shoes.

He jumped away from me in, what I'm guessing is disgust, and wrinkled up his nose as if to insinuate it smelled bad. Which it probably did.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I said, trying to regain composure. I could feel the heat wave coming to my face, and I guessed I looked like a weak tomato. Ew, I'm disgusted with myself.

"Just, um, hope you feel better. And… bye." He said, and left abrubtly. He probably never wanted to see my face again.

After what seemed like forever, I stood up and looked for Alice. When I found her, I told her what happened. Told her I was going home, and left, tears stinging at the back of my eyes. I didn't cry until I was safely in my bed, snuggled up to all my stuffed animals.


	4. Mrs Masen's house

Ch. 4

"Alice, I really don't wanna talk about it. Okay? It's bad enough that I had to LIVE through it…" I said, all of a sudden keeping my eye closely on Adam.

"Bella, honey, you have to talk about it. You just have to…" Alice said, putting her hand over mine. I left it there, because it gave me a huge wave of comfort.

"It was so embarrassing… and he was helping me, but I had to go and puke on him! I felt like, I know it sounds so stupid, but a, um, connection...

Oh my gosh! What if he's making fun of me, Alice? A guy like that, you know, good looking, smart, an upperclassmen, he must have a lot of friends. Gosh, now its worse! I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole university!" I said, burying my face in my hands. Alice chuckled.

"It's not funny Alice." I hissed. That's right. I _hissed_.

"Bella, if I didn't know you any better, I'd think you're connecting this Edward guy to Forks…" she said. I tensed.

"What about Forks?" I asked wearily.

"Jacob… remember? The guy you fell for and then he made fun of you?" she said, as if that didn't bother me anymore. It shouldn't, but it did. She shouldn't have brought that up.

"Unfortunately…" I said, calling over my precious dogs. I didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

"Bella…" Alice said, eyeing my wearily.

"No, Alice. I'm not gonna talk about it. End of story. Now… let's go before Mrs. Masen gets worried." I said, leashing Coco, Hershey, Candy, and Adam. Alice took Adam and Hershey and I took Coco and Candy.

While we walked home, neither one of us talked. We didn't know what to say. I know I'd snapped at her, and she knew she took it too far. We just didn't want to give up our pride at the moment. Or it could be that the silence was comfortable. It was, it let me think about lots of things.

After about half and hour, we got to Mrs. Masen's house and dropped off Adam, and I told her I'd wash up before heading over there. She waved me off.

When Alice and I got to my town house, she paused in front of the door. I looked at her questioningly.

"Um… I don't think I should go in..." she said slowly, not meeting my gaze.

"Alice, look I'm sorry I snapped…" I sighed, but was interrupted.

"No Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Especially the Jacob thing. I gotta go anyway. Jaspers waiting for me at home… Bye Bells." Alice said, and left me standing on my front porch.

Was she really that upset because I snapped at her? I mean, it's not because I wanted to snap at her, but, I just… did. I sighed heavily and made myself of forget about it.

I went in and let my babies loose, and headed up stairs to take a long bath.

As I went up the stairs I thought about what happened between me and Jacob.

Jacob Black, my ex-boyfriend and even more ex-best friend. My dad, Charlie Swan, is chief-officer of my little home town of Forks, Washington. I'd grown up with him after my fourth birthday when my mom left both of us and disappeared. My dad was friends with everyone and he had a friend Billy Black. Billy had a son who was a year younger than I was, but we had always been friends.

We grew up to be fond of each other and started going out sophomore year in high school.

It was a great relationship all in all. I had lost my virginity to him after all, senior year. But after that, things began to change. He wouldn't call me as much. He wouldn't return my calls. When I called him at home, Billy would say that he hadn't seen him for days.

At the time, I didn't worry as much as I now knew I should've, but the thing is that, Jake had a tendency to run away for a while to blow off steam, and then come back after a few days.

I realize now that my relationship wasn't a mistake in the completeness of it, but it was a mistake how I didn't let go as soon as I saw the signs.

I get up to my room and grab the nearest pair of underwear. Turns out, it's one of my granny panties. I only use those when I have my Elmo (period), and don't like to use them any other time. I looked at them and sighed. I grabbed my black boy-shorts instead and my black bra.

I head to the bathroom and turn on the radio. It's always been a thing of mine to listen to music in the shower, I don't know why though. Maybe it's because that's where I unwind the most? Who cares? I like, so I'm gonna do it.

I shed myself of my jogging clothes and turn the knob that releases the water and let the water flow into my tub. Gosh I love my tub.

Because I don't have any roommates, I walk into my room butt-naked and go to the chest at the foot of my bed. It's this big mahogany chest I bought because it looked nice, and I eventually found a use for it. I store my toys in there.

My _sex_ toys. No one knows about these sex toys except for Alice.

_You are such a freak,_ I think. Then I remember the words that Alice told me when I told her.

"_Bella, it's about time. I have a collection! You should come with me to the Pleasure Chest sometime… I'll show you the ones that work the best." _She said with a smile. A smile! Alice had had sex toys years before I even thought of the concept.

Anyway, I grab my vibrator (the blue one with the handle ;)) and head back to the bathroom. I turn off the water because the tub is full and slowly slip inside.

The water is hot!!!!! It burns against my skin, but I quickly accustom to its heat and sigh.

I needed some release, but I needed some foreplay before I, um, _played_ with my toy. I wash myself before though, because I like to be clean for this sort of thing.

I bring my hands up to my face and look at them for a minute, picturing strong, manly hands. With calluses on them, as if they had worked their whole existence. Yes, those were the hands I needed on me. I put one hand on the side of the tub and one hand on my neck. My neck was warm and my hand cold from the cooling it had received above water.

I slid it slowly towards my mounds, my breath hitching, picturing a strong, masculine man doing the same. As I reached my perky yet large mounds, I circle my left nipple, causing it to react to the simple touch. I could already feel the wetness growing between my legs, and consciously tried not to rub my thighs together to create some friction.

I pinch nipple, finally and create painful bliss. Then…

"BELLA!!!! BELLA!!!!" I hear from outside of my room.

"Shit…" I mutter, and hop out of the water and cover myself with a towel. I run out of the bathroom running to see Mrs. Masen.

"Mrs. Masen? What are you doing here?" I asked her. My breathing is shallow and I can just tell my skin is flushed. Mrs. Masen doesn't seem to notice.

"You left your key in the lock. I brought it back to you dear…" she said, tossing my keys onto my bed.

"Oh… um… thank you very much. I'll be over your house in a bit. Just let me get dressed okay?" I told her, going to my closet and grabbing my jeans.

"Of course dear. As you were." She said, smiling and headed out of my room. A minute later I heard my front door click.

"That was close…" I sigh to myself. It would've been super weird if Mrs. Masen had caught me pleasuring myself, even if I wasn't even _there_ yet. Geez…

I grab some clothes, my loose fitting jeans, the ones I wear when I want to feel at home, and a big Johns Hopkins t-shirt. I put on my old black All-Star Converse, and head out the door, giving each of my dogs a kiss.

As I walk to Mrs. Masen's, I think about when I should call Alice. I mean, I couldn't call her now, because I was on my way to Mrs. Masen's, and I couldn't just go into Mrs. Masen's house talking to Alice on the phone. That would be rude. Especially if I was the one to make the call.

I got to Mrs. Masen's and knocked on the door. I heard some barking on the other side and knew it was Adam. I smiled. Adam was always so happy. He was a happy go lucky dog.

Mrs. Masen opened the door.

"Hello Bella… you got ready quick." She said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I wanted to help you as soon as I could. And there's a game on today." I said, laughing and went into the house. Mrs. Masen had lots of pictures on the walls and on her tables. They were mostly pictures of her late husband in the army, and some of her children. Few pictures of grandchildren, who should be about my age, but she only had pictures of them when they were little.

"A game?" She asked me. I nodded and headed towards her garage, where she kept the cleaning supplies.

"Yeah! On TV! I wanna get home on time to see it. It's at night, so we have plenty of time to get this house spick and span. And Adam spick and span. He looks like he needs a bath. And a good grooming. I'll gladly do it Mrs. Masen." I said, grabbing the mop, a bucket, the vacuum, the dust bin, the broom, the Pledge for the wooden furniture, the Febreze to the air and went outside of the garage into Mrs. Masen's hallway.

"All that to clean?" she asked me, looking at all the things I used to clean. I nodded then laughed.

"I'm very thorough. Where do you want me to start?" I asked, letting Mrs. Masen guide me, because after all, this was her house.

Mrs. Masen and I spent the whole day cleaning, me doing most of the work, and Mrs. Masen doing the petty things like dusting the blinds.

I bathed and groomed Adam, who was so happy at the end of it, he went to his bed at the foot of Mrs. Masen's bed and fell happily asleep.

I cooked Mrs. Masen dinner and served it for her, and gladly accepted the extras she offered.

"Thank you, Bella. For helping clean up this place. Sometimes its just too much for an old woman like me." She said, smiling slightly.

"You're not that old Mrs. Masen. My grandmother is older than you. By a lot. At least ten years. And this place would tire anyone out. Young or old." I said, patting her on the back lightly. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and Adam is such a hassle. But I love him dearly. You know, if only my grandchildren were as selfless as you are. They would come here every weekend and help. Maybe if they did, you would have a life…" she said, and I started laughing. I just got told by an old lady that I didn't have a life. Perfect.

"I'm sure your grandchildren are wonderful, and so busy that they couldn't come over here. It's okay Mrs. Masen. I'll come by tomorrow, to spend some time with you. Maybe we could watch a soap opera. Oh, and we have to go to the supermarket. Your fridge is looking bare." I said, heading out the door with my dinner in Tupperware. Mrs. Masen nodded.

"Of course dear. Now go on, get out. You have that game to see." She said, and smiled. I laughed and walked home with a smile on my face the whole way there.


	5. Authors Note

OMG !

Dear you guys ,

I am so uber sorry its taken me this long to update. But a new chapter will be coming soon for all three of my stories. Lots of things have come up, and I just didn't have time.

Readers, you are amazing and without you, I would've given up on my writing.

Thanks so much for your support, just keep reading, and BLOW UP MY INBOX if you want, I love to hear feedback, good or bad. Makes me the writer I am :D

Lots of love. Happy holidays


	6. SO SORRY

Heyyyyy everybody!

Happy Holidays! I'm so sorry for the delay, and I completely hate myself right now for how long it's taken me BUT I will resume updating my stories at least once a week.

I had a lot of stuff going on, personal stuff and just couldn't get around to it. My sincerest apologies.

Thank you for all the follows, and the reviews. I absolutely love them all.

You guys keep me going

-Alex


	7. Another Authors note!

Hello everyone

I just wanted to get a little feel on what y'all want in the story. More Bella POV or other characters. Maybe more smut? ;)

You can follow me on my twitter Alex_Caro456 and tweet me, or just send me some personal messages!

I'd love to hear what y'all have to say, and I'll be posting when I'll be updating

Love you all so very much!


End file.
